


How Quadrant Corners Meet

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: 0k Auspisticeship [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlog, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THEY ARE EATING MY BRAIN.</p><p>This started as just a quick thing to use their typing quirks.</p><p>Whhyyy does it take so much coding to do chatlogs?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [0k](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841207) by [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity). 



> THEY ARE EATING MY BRAIN.
> 
> This started as just a quick thing to use their typing quirks.
> 
> Whhyyy does it take so much coding to do chatlogs?

contextualOblivion started trolling flexibleTaste

CO: so, My dArling MoirAil, hAve i told you about My new relAtionship?  
FT: not yet  
FT: i h^ve time  
FT: if you w^nt to  
CO: you heArd About overbeAr getting culled, right?  
FT: of course  
FT: the entire fleet he^rd  
CO: i congrAtulAted the survivor  
CO: you wouldn't believe hiM  
FT: why not?  
CO: he threw A fit becAuse i'M ceruleAn, And i  
CO: hAd the nerve to  
CO: turn My bAck on hiM  
FT: th^t doesnt sound li*e ^ good st^rt to a rel^tionship  
CO: he didn't even reAlise how pitch he wAs Acting!  
CO: i don't think he reAlly wAnts a relAtionship  
FT: so...  
CO: too bAd for hiM, the rest of the crew Are All invested in it now  
CO: it's like they think hiM hAving A relAtionship After overbeAr will  
CO: cleAr soMe kind of bAd luck fog out of the ship  
CO: or soMething ridiculous like thAt  
FT: so theyre throwing you two ^t e^ch other  
CO: pretty Much!  
CO: i'd coMplAin, but it's hystericAl  
CO: seeing the fAces he pulls every tiMe he sAys the wrong thing  
FT: ...  
CO: yeAh, durzei Agrees with you  
CO: i'M being such A bAd boy, leAding hiM on like this  
CO: durzei feels he hAd to step in  
FT: did he?  
CO: MAAAybe  
FT: give me his h^ndle  
FT: i need to meet my new qu^dr^nt corner  
FT: ^nd e*pl^in some things

 

flexibleTaste is trolling shapedCircumstance

FT: i hope girr^f told you ^bout me  
FT: but im e*pecting th^t he didnt  
SC: AAAcurate,,, III'''m afraid... WWWho are you,,, precisely???  
FT: his moir^il  
FT: youre hemo^non?  
SC: YYYes...  
SC: AAAh,,, so you are the '''best moirail ever'''... HHHe talks about you a lot...  
FT: ...without mentioning my n^me  
SC: YYYes......... DDDo you know why???  
FT: ...pl^netside stuff  
FT: prob^bly  
SC: HHHm... GGGive it a few sweeps,,, and it'''ll probably fade into obscurity...  
FT: yes  
FT: there is something  
FT: import^nt  
FT: you need to *now ^bout girr^f  
SC: III'''m assuming you mean his lack of interest in non---concilatory quadrants.........  
FT: ...  
FT: why would you thin* that?  
FT: th^t he isnt  
FT: interested  
SC: HHHe said something at one point about not being predator or prey...  
SC: III watched to see how he managed it...  
SC: YYYoung trolls can'''t control their reactions that well...  
SC: HHHe just didn'''t have any...  
FT: he thin*s you dont *now  
SC: SSShould III be insulted???  
FT: hell be ^mused when you tell him  
FT: if you tell him  
SC: TTThen III probably shouldn'''t...  
SC: OOOr our third leaf,,, come to that...  
FT: ple^se dont  
FT: so many idiots  
FT: ta*e it ^s ^ ch^llenge  
SC: SSSince you'''re here.........  
SC: HHHow do you make him stop annoying people just because  
SC: he thinks it'''s amusing???  
SC: III'''m afraid III could do with some advice...  
FT: my methods ^re p^le  
FT: but you *new th^t  
FT: slow tr^ining not to is prob^bly your best bet  
FT: ^version conditioning  
SC: III'''ve started getting strain migraines from overusing my chucklevoodoos...  
FT: YOURE PURPLE??

flexibleTaste is offline!

SC: .........  
SC: TTThis is why III go hemoanon...  
SC: OOOn the bright side,,, this time III can leave yelling at GGGirraf to his moirail...

shapedCircumstance is offline!


	2. Nepeta: Meet New Quadrant Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I WAS DONE WITH THIS!_
> 
> I hope Scedasticity gets warned that there is a new chapter, because I have been completely unable to ask on her tumblr for days.

arsenicCatnip started trolling shapedCircumstance

AC: :33 < *ac searches for her meowrail's new middle leaf*  
AC: :33 < *and greets him  
AC: :33 < hello! I'm Equius's meowrail!  
SC: AAAh... HHHello... III am DDDerzei... MMMay III know your name???  
AC: :33 < nepeta  
AC: :33 < *ac wants to know the impurrtant things about her meowrail's new quadrants  
AC: :33 < *but ac catnot decide which things should count as impurrtant!  
SC: TTThe important things... LLLet me see.........  
SC: TTThe most important thing is probably that neither of them intended this...  
AC: :?? < :??  
SC: AAAfter OOOverbear,,, everyone is paying attention to EEEquius''' quadrants...  
SC: SSSome newly formed superstition or other.........  
AC: :33 < supurrstition?  
SC: III'''m afraid III don'''t have details...  
SC: SSSo as soon as he started making black overtures to GGGirraf ---  
SC: --- or acting in ways people thought were black overtures ---  
AC: :// < *ac thinks she can guess what sc means by that*  
AC: :33 < *ac is glad to know sc can tell the diffurence!*  
SC: UUUnfortunately,,, a lot of people who can'''t have noticed them,,, and made assumptions...  
SC: AAAssumptions which neither outer leaf has disproved.........  
AC: :|| < :||  
SC: YYYour moirail is responsible for starting most of their arguments...  
SC: GGGirraf provokes him --- most of the time, intentionally --- but he seems to have trouble with the existence of a higher---ranked cerulean...  
AC: :|| < *ac understands what sc means*  
AC: :33 < it is a bit of a purroblem!  
SC: III can safely promise that GGGirraf will not try to force EEEquius into any uncomfortable situations...  
SC: III further promise that if III am ever wrong about that,,,   
SC: III will make sure GGGirraf does not do so twice...  
SC: PPPermanently...  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < ac believes sc, but  
AC: :33 < ac is curious about how sc will make sure  
SC: AAAh... YYYes... WWWell.........  
AC: :33 < :??  
SC: .........  
SC: III am purple,,, so III can make very sure...  
AC: :33 < :33  
AC: :33 < ac is glad her meowrail has a good middle leaf!  
SC: .........  
SC: TTThank you...  
AC: :33 < *ac has to leave now*  
AC: :33 < goodbye!

arsenicCatnip has ceased trolling shapedCircumstance!

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DONE. FOR REAL, THIS TIME.


End file.
